Our literature teacher
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: His eyes… I've never noticed how intense they are. He was looking at me with the eyes of an animal that got his pray. He wanted to tear me off, he wanted me all for himself. Warnings: IchixGrimm, school fic, yaoi!boyxboy, teacher!student relationship Rated: M


**Hey there guys!**

**I'm waiting for my dearest beta to finish with the third chapter of The WHD, in the meantime, I wrote a story for you guys!**

**It's smut and sexy xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach**

**Warnings: yaoi!boyxboy Ichi x Grimm, teacher!student relationship. Beware! If you don't like it, don't read it! **

**That's it for now :D**

**Enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

The literature teacher

* * *

_At the end of the day it's about how much you can bear, how much you can endure. Being together, we harm nobody; being apart, we extinguish ourselves."__  
__―__Tabitha Suzuma__,__Forbidden_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Grimmjow-kun, could you leave that kid alone?" The stern look of my literature teacher told me I'm in for a detention if I do otherwise, but one look at him made me double over laughing. You see, Kurosaki Ichigo is a young teacher at our senior year at high school. He's pretty good built if you ask me, but he's a pussy.

Why?

The guy is as straight as a circle.

You get my point?

Good.

He hates me, obviously. Every time he sees me he has to look at me like I'm an epitome of all evil things in this planet. Like now, for example.

I was chilling with Ulquiorra, having my smoke and checking up on a tall dark chick with long and slim legs. I was just explaining to my best buddy I'd fuck her until she couldn't walk one of these days when a wimp named Uryuu –something– crossed my way. He stumbled and fell onto me making me hit my head in the process.

Now, I wouldn't do a thing to him, but… You see he caused a bit of a trouble my way, because the cutie I wanted to fuck now thought of me as a fully fledged gay man with my hands on this fag's ass. So, I cornered him and started nicely and pleasant conversation with my hand firmly pressed on his throat.

That's the position my literature teacher caught me in.

"Why? He messed up some shit, I'll make him pay."

Oh, right, I forgot to explain why my teacher is gay. You see, no straight man dresses like he does. He bleached his hair in freaking orange! Come on! My hair is weird, yeah, but it's real!

That's not all. He always wears some dark long plaid shirts unbuttoned and underneath them always a long shirt which exposed his built. As I said, the man was nicely built.

Not the point.

He wore tight pants all the time, different colored each time I see him.

Now, he had brown, and he looked totally gay in those if I may add. Perhaps some other teacher was gay here and he wanted to attract his attention.

Though, I don't know why, but chicks got turned on every fucking time they saw him!

They thought of him as sexy and brilliant and… HE WAS FUCKING GAY MAN!

Chicks could be so bloody stupid sometimes.

"Because," he started talking again. His voice serious and deep, he was trying to make a point, "You should be on class, if I'm not wrong. My class to be precise. Leave the kid and beat it or I'll have to _punish_ you."

The way he said the word 'punish' got my blood cold and my insides churn. What the fuck? Punish me?

Hell.

Like I'm afraid of some girly teacher.

Yeah right.

He stepped closer to me catching my hand that was holding the pussy leaned on the locker. "Let go."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, he looked pretty higher from up close, but still not as high as me. I didn't want to release the queer but his fingers clutched painfully on my wrist and I had to obey him even though I didn't want to.

The kid ran away scared and I was left here with this prick of a teacher.

"Listen here, you punk. If I ever see you threatening someone again, I'll make you regret it. Got it?" The look he gave me was full of malice and dangerous gleam. "I always hated jackasses like you in high school." With that said he made his way through the hall stopping at the door that led to another passage, "Don't make me repeat myself. You've got a class. Make sure you get there on time."

And he left.

Prick.

I hate him.

I stood up and went to his class anyway still feeling the clutching of his fingers on my wrist. It'll leave a slash, but fuck it I already have my share of cuts and bruises.

* * *

And I was there on time.

I entered the classroom feeling all high and mighty. I was the football captain and the most popular guy in high school, I wasn't gonna let some freak influence me.

I walked up to my seat and just when I was about to sit, Orihime, a school's _baita _clutched my biceps and made me turn around.

"Grimm-kun, you look a bit tensed, may I relax you?" I fucked her once, and trust me all that look is for nothing she sucks in bed.

She gave me a louse blowjob and she was a screamer.

Now, I didn't mind screamers, not at all.

Contrary, the screams of pleasure turned me on even more, and when I get turned on I become a beast.

But she was the type of screamer who irritates too much and won't let you cum!

Fucking woman made me fuck her for an hour and half. It was the worst experience in my life.

Not that I didn't enjoy long sex and everything, I just got bored GODDAMNIT!

"No. Thanks, I'm fine." I caught her wrist to move her away from me and guess what…

In that moment I heard, "I think I told you something about abusing Grimmjow-kun. We shall talk after the class."

Oh fuck no.

I had plans after the class. I was supposed to meet that devil, Rukia. She was one of my best friends who I also had sex with, but she was the sex goddess.

Fuck you sensei.

"Class starts now. Go to your seats and pass me over your homework." His voice… There was something in that voice that was driving me crazy damn it! I don't know why but it just…

To put it this way, if he was a chick with a pussy, I'd do him without problem.

There.

In that moment something floated across my brain. I forgot my fucking homework at home.

I loudly groaned making him look at me.

"Is there a problem Grimmjow-kun?"

Yes. Stop with the Grimmjow-kun already it pisses me off when it comes from you.

"Kurosaki-sensei, I forgot my homework." He left the pen he was holding on the desk and strolled over to my seat.

"Well, well… Isn't it just great? Reason more to stay on a detention and write it. I can help you if you want." He smirked and it sent chills all over my body.

His gayish composure loomed over me, pointing the page in the book.

He made me read it.

I hated reading shit on class.

I hate him!

…

When I finished I looked at him and noticed the way he was looking at me. Something wasn't right.

Should I be scared?

* * *

I packed my stuff in my school bag and rushed to the door hoping he won't notice me.

No such luck.

"Grimmjow-kun, where do you think you're going?" He glared at me and I had to stop shudder that threatened to take over me and closed the door with my right hand leaning on it.

"I need a bathroom." I stated confidently.

Kurosaki hummed and wrote something down raising his eyes to give me attention. I expected a question of some sort, he always did that when he was about to ask something.

"Nope. You don't need it now, but you'll be in need of one later though."

What the fuck that meant?

This man is annoying me too much. Enough was enough.

I stormed from the door to his desk already missing my leaning position. I slammed my fist on his desk making him look up at me.

The guy was my teacher, yeah. But fuck it, he was only two to three years older than me.

He was in for trouble.

"Listen, pansy, I don't need your license to go take a piss. I can do that whenever I want. What the fuck is your problem with me? Huh? Do you like some chick I fucked and you're holding a grudge against me for that? Did I fuck your sister perhaps? Why do you even think you care who I fucked?! You scream gay!"

Kurosaki stood up from his chair and entered my personal space staring me down.

His voice got so quiet and – dare I say sexy? – all of a sudden. "Tsk. You're right I don't give a fuck who you fucked. And no, you didn't fuck my sister because if you did I would have chopped your little dick off. As for my problem with you… Why don't you just discover it by yourself?"

Saying that, he made me lean on his desk. Then he stepped abnormally close to me ghosting my neck with his warm and hot breath, and rubbed something on my inner thigh.

He heard my gasp. I know he did by the devilish smirk I sensed on my neck.

Kurosaki Ichigo was hard.

Kurosaki Ichigo was hard because of me.

I gulped and pushed him off of me. "Stay away!" I wanted to get out.

Or else he'd see how bloody hot he made me feel.

Gah!

Stupid thoughts!

I'm not gay!

I can't be turned on by something like this!

…

Oh… but I was… and my teacher knew that because he inched closer and had me sitting on his desk with him between my legs.

His eyes…

I've never noticed how intense they are. He was looking at me with the eyes of an animal that got his pray. He wanted to tear me off, he wanted me all for himself.

He gave me the sexiest smile I've seen in my whole fucking straight life, and caught my dick in his hand.

I hissed and tried to climb off of the table, but he didn't let me.

His other hand found his way into my hair and he pulled my head down.

I expected what was coming next, but what I didn't expect was a thrilling moan that escaped my traitorous throat.

"Uhn…"

I just whined, didn't I?

I'm such a pussy.

I was wrong about one thing. Ichigo Kurosaki is not a weak man. The guy had a strength of ten men at least. Guess he just liked pretending to be a whiny bitch.

I bit his lip and felt him groan.

Nice. I smirked.

"Grimmjow-kun… You really are a bad boy, huh?"

Stop with the 'kun' thing already.

"If you call me 'Grimmjow-kun' again, I'll make sure your nose finishes broken," he chuckled, but what I said next made him stop the laughter immediately.

"Ichigo."

He blinked and groaned pulling me even more to him. The position I was in was freakin' uncomfortable.

I returned his needy kiss and let myself slide down on my feet again.

That look in his eyes…

I attacked his lips for the first time feeling bold, I kind of softened him when I said that name of his.

He took my hand in his and led me to his chair making me sit, not breaking the kiss. The moment I felt a soft chair under my ass I felt a new weight pressing on me, he was in my lap.

I was not gay, but this ma pushed my buttons the way he wanted to and I felt myself surrender to him.

His lips attacked my neck and I heard myself moan.

He was skilled, I'll give him that.

"Say it again…"

Huh? What he wanted me to say?

"Wha-ah-at?" I couldn't compose myself. This guy's tongue was magical.

"Say my name, again…" he quietly commanded and I inched closer to his ear and whispered "I-chi-go…" licking his earlobe in the process.

I believe he took it as some sort of a sign and he ripped my shirt displaying my toned chest.

I blinked and looked at him. Seeing so much wanting in those eyes I took of his long shirt and started taking off his tee.

What I felt beneath my fingers was promising. He was toned.

I almost bulged my eyes when I saw his chest and his stomach muscles.

Ichigo gave me an evil smirk and attacked my lips again. I didn't know what to do.

I've never been with a man in my life.

I've never even kissed another man till now.

So I did the first thing that came onto my mind. I pinched his nipples.

"Aaah!" That moan made me grind against him and continued playing with his nipples while my tongue was battling for dominance with his.

He broke the kiss with a small moan and unclasped my jeans.

I got scared a bit…

What's going to happen?

I trailed my fingers from his brown nipples to his stomach and his V-line.

I felt him shudder and then he was off of my lap. He gave me a sexy smirk and moved my pants and boxers leaving me naked in all my glory.

My dick was painfully red and he demanded the attention.

My sensei licked his lips and attached them to my enormous cock.

I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life.

Is this wrong?

Probably yes, since he is my teacher. But in this moment…

"Oh, god… Yes, Ichigo…"

I didn't give a slightest fuck about anything else.

"Ah… Yes!"

He bobbed his head on my dick, licking it and biting it in process. Then he grabbed my balls and rubbed them, and I lost it.

"Ichigo… Ah…"

He made me cum so soon I thought it was impossible.

He was kneeling in front of me and licking his lips. There was something unexplainable in his eyes but I haven't seen anything sexier in my damn life. Although he hadn't even unclasped his pants to pleasure himself while giving me head.

Why?

"I don't have any lube. I don't want to hurt you. I… I'm sorry I attacked you." He looked to the side and I was scared that he regretted what we did.

Why was I feeling scared, beat me if I know.

All I knew was that I got the best blowjob ever and I wanted to return the favor in any way I can.

"Let me help you with that…" I pointed to his erection, which he covered with his hand and stood up.

"It's ok… I'll be fine." He gave me a weak smile and I wasn't sure what's going on here.

Didn't he want me?

I felt betrayed and rejected.

He broke every codex of normal behavior at school and… That's it!

He was afraid I'd make him expelled.

Stupid son of a bitch.

"Ichigo." My voice sounded much stronger than before and it got his attention. "I am not finished with you." Saying that, I stood up and pushed him against the wall.

I put my hand on his waist and the other was leaning on the wall for much needed support. I just had the best orgasm in my life, have some understanding.

"Look at me." He moved his head…

I rolled my eyes. He really did remind of some chick.

"What's your problem now?! Can you act normal?"

"I'm sorry I used you." It was so quiet and I had to strain my ears to hear it.

I moved the hand that was holding his hip in place and put it on his chin, turning his head to me.

"I'm not."

The look of astonishment reflected on that young and very beautiful face.

"You used me, but I'm not sorry for that. You gave me the best blowjob ever. Why don't you want me to return the favor?"

…

The quietness was so thick that a hammer wouldn't be able to break the damn thing.

"I… I didn't do you a favor. I did it because I wanted to." The orange haired teacher looked him straight in the eyes. "You see, I have a problem since I came to this school. I've never been attracted to males. I had my share of girlfriends but the longest relationship lasted for a month. And then I saw you… And your eyes, your face, your voice, your demeanor, your bluntness… I lost it. I fell head over heels before I could stop it… I fell for a guy, who's as straight as I thought I was before. So, I'm not gonna make you 'repay' me or some shit like that."

I stood dumbfounded watching this man in front of me I plagued as 'gay' the moment I've seen him.

Guess he really was.

But he was gay for only one person.

For me.

And I think I could live with that.

I smirked at him and tangled my palm in his hear, "Is it real?"

He scoffed, "Of course it's real dummy. It's natural."

I grinned and moved his head a bit to catch his pink and plump lips. He stared at me when I kissed him and I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the kiss.

Ichigo smirked and moved his hands to attach them to my back, returning the kiss.

This school year is gonna be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Baita – whore on Japanese**

**How did you like it, leave a review to make my day!**

**Bye for now :)**

**Love,**

**A**


End file.
